full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Vidia Brezen
Vidia Brezen is a sort of bad attidude girl who couldn't care at all unless she's the special one. When she heard that Natalie Norwest was gonna be turned, she stalked after them that night, and bribed them all to be changed. With little to no choice, Peter bites her, changing her into a Zeta, but making her one of the fastest members of the Talbot Pack Crusaders. Characteristics *'Name': Vidia Brezen *'Alias': Wind-Dancer *'Age': 12 (aged to 15) *'Hair': Dark Purple (in both forms) *'Eyes': Lavender (in both forms) *'Likes': Being the best of the best, super-speed, air and wind, Zeeve (crush) *'Dislikes': Competition, hawks, Natalie (formerly), being beaten by another *'Family': Appearance Casual Before her transformation, she is a skinny slim eleven year old American-Asian mix with short purplish-black hair tied in a small ponytail with a dark purple band, lavender eyes. After her transformation, she gains the body of a fourteen year old teenage runner. She’s taller than her young form, with strong long legs, firm buttocks, and a thin waist but with tight unseen abs. Her chest is still small but she doesn’t mind as a bigger chest would get in the way. Her hair has grown very long to the point of it touching her feet, and has it tied up in a long ponytail. She wears a white long-sleeved spandex shirt with a purple and black vest, dark purple pants and running flats of the same color. Lycan Her Lycan form is much like her teen body, except with canine feet, claws, wolf ears and a tail. Her fur coat is quite blended well: Blackish Purple and Light lavender. She has a light lavender underbelly on her face, neck, chest, shoulders arms, pelvis, inner thighs, toes, back, butt, along with a light lavender tip on her tail. Her Dark Purple fur is shown on her ears, hair, into arrow points on both sides of her neck, back of her hands that end at triangular points, and Dark Purple fur going down her butt, with Dark Purple on the outer parts of her thighs down to her feet, a Dark Purple triangular patch on both parts of her outer butt, and a Dark Purple tail. Her eyes are noticeably Lavender. Pack Attire Her Pack Attire is a spandex and friction-resistant uniform. It consists of a one piece purple and black leotard with a black zipper that went from her neck to her naval, with black sleeves, and no back, with purple trim on the collars of the sleeves and a line going down them, with purple padding on the elbows and forearms. She has purple leggings that go up to her mid thighs and held with black straps and purple buckles on her thighs, ankles and special pads on her knees. Her collar is a racing hood with a smoke mask in there as well, all with purple trim, and wears a black and purple backpack. Background Personality When all is said and done, Vidia is sly, grouchy, vindictive, and narcissistic, but has a good heart. She tends to use sugary phrases such as "darling" and "dear" in a condescending manner to others. She is said to be the fastest girl on the track team her age, and later in Shepard High, but her title gets to her head, as she is determined to keep her title and would go to great lengths to achieve this. Not only does she feel she is the best in speed, but the best overall and berates anyone who thinks otherwise. She is incredibly strong-willed and outspoken, much like Natalie, can also indicate why the two clash. Despite her negative traits, Vidia ultimately has a good heart. Vidia also appears to be an outcast among the others, as they pull their desks away from her. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Zeta Werewolf' *'Super Speed' **'Wind Manipulation' Skills *'Track Runner' Equipment *'Pack Uniform Friction Free' *'Utility Pouches' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Heroes Category:TPC Zeta Rangers Category:Zeeve's Love Interests